Kingsman: The Blue Burro
by AutumnSpace
Summary: When Eggsy parks his bashed up cab in front of the Kingsman Talior Shop, Harry comes out to investigate. Finding a beat up and bloody Eggsy, Harry is eager to find the party responsible. Both Harry and Eggsy, however, find themselves deep in a situation they could not have predicted. Will they make it out alive? Or will they become victim to The Blue Burro like so many before them?
1. Chapter 1

Kingsman: The Blue Burro

The foggy London streets were unusually quiet at this time of night. Every street lamp was lit which illuminated the mist of rain drizzling through the dreary atmosphere. For a certain tailor shop, a little rain never closed up the humble boutique. Warm lighting invited the dark shadows that passed by with black glistening umbrellas just outside the glass window. The glass window had golden lettering plastered to its exterior which simply read "Kingsman". Upon entering the shop, brown leather couches with green and navy plaid pillows were resting in the middle of the room. Classy and fitted suits were displayed along the edges, leaving a wide section for maneuvering. Here, you could find agent Galahad, or Harry Hart rather, casually sipping on an aged and expensive alcoholic beverage.

He studied his highly functable wrist watch as he took a sip of his drink. Harry was growing impatient, which wasn't like him at all. He sighed at his lack of forbearance for his partner in crime. Just then, a black sleek cabbie reeled into a parking space just outside the tailor shop. Harry noted immediately something was off. Examining the other side of the glass he found a scene that did not sit well in the pit of his stomach. The cabbie was covered in bullet holes, scrapes and burns. The vehicle was completely windowless and every inch was all smashed to hell. At this point in Harry's observations, he was standing and almost practically to the entrance of the shop.

Just as Harry opened the door to the tailor's, a figure unbolted the driver's side door, or what was left of it. Harry's heart stopped when the glow from the tailor shop rested on the face of his partner, Eggsy Unwin. Eggsy's face was covered in blood, cuts and bruises which made his facial features look swollen. His glasses were cracked and one side was even missing a frame piece. His once slicked back hair was in shambles. The agent's bulletproof suit had seen better days itself. It looked as if it was tied to the back of a boat that had seen rough seas and shark infested waters. It definitely didn't look bulletproof anymore. Eggsy's oxfords looked like they had actually seen the inside of a shark's stomach. He was a complete mess, and the rain wasn't aiding him either.

Just as Harry was framing the situation, Eggsy clasped onto the moist sidewalk, the water that flowed into the street was now velvet. All Harry could say in that moment was a just and simple "Fuck." At this point, he could care less if his newly crafted suit was about to get bloody and soaked, Eggsy needed aid, and from the looks of it, he didn't have long. Harry wrapped his arms around Eggsy's limp torso and soon had him completely off the ground. He carried him bridal style into the tailor shop with ease. Harry swiftly laid his young partner on the couch, placing an accent pillow under Eggsy's head and neck. Eggsy's broken and useless glasses were placed neatly on the side table along with the blazer he was wearing. Eggsy's white buttoned shirt was stained with blood. Harry could see that his chest was rising and falling with difficulty. This could mean there could be multiple internal injuries. This discouraged Harry, what could he do with what little supplies he had. As he contemplated as to how he would get Eggsy to Kingsman's hospital wing, Eggsy started to shift.

"Oy-What the fuck-" Eggsy's words were difficult to understand but Harry got the idea. He tried to comfort the boy by holding his wrists and reassuring him that the danger had passed.

"Eggsy, it's Harry. You're in the Kingsman's tailor shop. Do you remember what happened before you arrived here?" Harry could hear his voice shake with concern. At this point he had to reassure himself.

"Ye-yeah. I think so." Eggsy's eyes were barely open and would flutter when he tried to speak, "There was some guys. They-they attacked me."

"Who were these men? Why did they attack you?" Harry's grip on Eggsy's wrists tightened with anticipation. He needed to know who did this to Eggsy. He already started to plan what he would do to them.

"Guy's in blue, they wearin' blue." Eggsy gave out an exhausted sigh and slipped back into unconsciousness. His wrists fell limp in Harry's grip. _Shit._ Harry was fully prepared to venture out into the stormy night to find and kill these mysterious blue dressed men. Eggsy, however, couldn't wait, he needed medical attention as soon as possible. Harry scooped Eggsy into his arms once more before heading to fitting room 1, located in the back right of the tailor room. This room kept the same theme as the lounge, brown, dark green and navy blue accented the walls and decor. Hanging on the wall in the back of the fitting room rested an old rustic mirror. Upon a second glance, one with a keen eye might notice a hand print hidden on the left side of the mirror. This activated the moving floor which ran deep under london's city streets. Harry, still carrying Eggsy, watched intrigued at the brick walls constantly moving upwards, as they slowly descended.

 _How could I have let this happen? I should have gone with him, maybe there could've been some sort of chance-_ Harry shook thoughts of blame out of his head. He knew there was nothing he could've done, it was all in the past now. He had to push forward to ensure Eggsy had a future.

Once the fitting room came to a halt, Harry briskly made his way toward the tube which could seat four, and in this situation, he was able to use two seats to lay Eggsy comfortably in position. The trip was short considering the speed they were going. The door soared open to white and navy blue corridor, beautifully designed. Portraits of past Kingsman were scattered across the walls, their frames a dark crisp brown with golden accents. A hallway connected to the corridor lead to many doorways, all had plaques and descriptions. The new Kingsman underground headquarters had completely magnified it's security and missile detection scanners since the last one. With the help from the Statesman, Harry and Eggsy were able to recruit eligible Kingsman agents to take the places of their fallen comrades. Agent Whiskey, who was once Agent Ginger Ale, awaited the two agents just feet from the tube. Her short bob was brushed and her glasses were sparkling. Agent Whiskey always dressed for the part, accompanied by her white lab coat and electronic clipboard. Her eyes widened at the sight of Eggsy astray in the tube as Harry lifted him up once more. Harry explained what happened as the two agents wheeled Eggsy off to the medical wing. Once Eggsy was in a grey tee and some sweats, laying adequately on a medical bed, Agent Whiskey stitched up his open wounds and injected him with morphine. She then turned her attention toward a worried Harry Hart, who starred on at the younger injured agent.

"He'll make it through this, Galahad. He's a strong kid." Agent Whiskey grinned as she reassured Harry. "Did Eggsy give any details about his attackers?"

Harry, still focusing on Eggsy, replied, "He said they were men in blue, but he wasn't able to say more. I'm worried these men know what Kingsman is. That's what he was besieged." Harry grabbed a chair from the end of the bed and placed it by Eggsy's right. He sat down with difficulty before he crossed his legs. "I have an ominous feeling about it all, frankly. Only six months have passed since Poppy's drug reign, and look where it's gotten us. Looks where it's gotten Eggsy."

"We've made progress, more than most. I don't tie this attack with Poppy's Golden Circle goans. I think it's something else entirely." Whiskey situated her clipboard in theorization. "But if you feel like there could be a connection, i'll look into it. For now, why don't you see what you can do for him." She nodded toward Eggsy before leaving the room typing something on her clipboard. Eggsy and Harry were left alone in the medical wing, and the night was slow. Harry wouldn't be able to sleep. He studied the rise and fall of Eggsy's chest. The motion underneath his sealed eyelids, the occasional twitch of his open mouth. Harry was prepared to spend the entire night in the medical wing, sitting in his chair with one hand now resting on the bedside. And he did.

The next morning came rather suddenly. The medical wing was greeted by a burst of light from a hidden skylight. Although the new Kingsman headquarters was completely underground, Agent Whiskey during construction suggested the medical wing be the closest to the surface. She said this would provide the sick and injured to be more comfortable and not feel trapped. Harry stirred in his chair that was no longer satisfactory. He lifted his head groggily, he didn't remember falling asleep the night before. Perhaps the amount of emotional stress was enough to knock anyone out. Now sitting up properly in his chair, Eggsy's rustling caught his attention.

Eggsy's eyes were closed, but he shifted his shoulders, "I was wondering when you would wake up." His voice made Harry's chest warm and his heart leap. He was overjoyed that Eggsy's recovery was going this well.

"You seem to be much better than yesterday. How are you feeling?"

Eggsy's eyes opened leisurely as he shrugged, "I feel like shit. What happened last night, 'arry?"

Harry hesitated, Eggsy apparently didn't remember what happened. This of course was understandable for the trauma he endured. Harry switched his seating position from his seat to Eggsy's side on the bed. Eggsy watched him curiously, waiting for a reply, "Harry?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Well, I was coming back from profiling that gun seller on 16th street, and I saw a van I thought looked suspicious so I parked nearby-" He started coughing, so he sat up to try and seize the fit. Harry placed a hand gently on Eggsy's back while the coughing came to a stop. "Thanks, 'arry."

"Are you alright?" Harry's hand remained on his partner's back.

"Yeah, must've breathed in wrong or somethin'. But anyway, that's about all I remember. Parking near the van and getting out of the cabbie, and then nothing. I woke up this morning and saw you sleeping. I'm pretty shaken up to be honest." Eggsy started to lean over as if someone softly pushed him. Harry gripped his shoulders and put his face in Eggsy's view, "Eggsy? What's wrong? Eggsy?" Harry gave him a gentle shake. Eggsy's eyes started to drip as he replied, "Yeah, yeh. Just-tired."

Harry gently laid Eggsy back down on his pillow. He had no choice now, he needed to end whoever hurt Eggsy. He needed to not only for Eggsy's sake, but now his own.

Harry Hart was no more, Agent Galahad was now on the move. With deadly intent, he sprang out onto the London streets to gather as much information as he could. Every alley way, every cracked window, every small shop and every resident he encountered. Everyone was a suspect. Galahad located the parking space where Eggsy scoped out the van. It was a quiet little street with shops and cafes. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, but that didn't mean he could let his guard down. He sat on a bench just outside of a cozy breakfast cafe on the opposite side of the street. He waited for what seemed like a eon, the sky was getting dark and there was a chance of rain showers. Galahad started to grow angry although he didn't express it.

He was just about to head back to the tailor shop when a rugged and scraped up black van reeled into a vacant parking space, just under a lamp post. Galahad could feel a wave of thrill seep over him, this was the moment he's been waiting for. He sprang to his feet and opened his black sleek umbrella casually. At this moment, four men in blue jumpsuits scattered out of the van haphazardly. Each one started to load the van with crates just hidden in an alleyway. They seemed frantic and sloppy. _How could they get the upper hand on Eggsy?_ , he pondered. The men were average heights with little muscle definition. Eggsy could easily take them out, but why hadn't he? Just as Galahad started to figure it out, everything went black.

The bright lights of the medical wing could be compared to hearing the sound of a rooster, but for your eyes. Eggsy had never been in this much pain, and he's had his fair share of violent combat. Everything hurt, some places more than others. He scanned his body without moving, and found the source of the sharp throbbing feeling. A stab wound to his mid torso, just missing his ribs. He could feel stitches and a patch over the wound. Just as he was about to rip over the bandage, he realized he was alone. Harry wasn't in his chair, and Whiskey wasn't by the monitors. This bothered Eggsy, he hated being out of the loop. He decided he's rested enough. Sitting up slowly didn't help the pain, it simply sent shock waves all throughout Eggsy's body. He gritted his teeth and continued to sit up. Once his back was straight, he sent both legs over the side of the bed and descended to the floor. Hitting the floor was the second most painful experience, his entire body weight landed right on his stab wound on his ribs.

"FUCK!" echoed from his raspy pipes all throughout the medical wing. Just as it stopped, Agent Whiskey burst through the double doors to Eggsy's room.

"What happened?!" She lashed out as her vision caught on Eggsy's shaking body on the floor next to the bed. "Eggsy? Are you alright?" She rushed over to help him up.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry about that. Thanks." He felt bad for putting almost all his weight on Whiskey, but it was the only way he could regain a sit on the bed. "Thanks again."

Agent Whiskey nodded, "It's nice to see you're awake. Do you mind lifting up your shirt? I need to check if you tore the stitches." She was already in the process of doing so before Eggsy had a say. He didn't mind of course, Agent Whiskey always had a steady hand and a good eye for medical attention.

"Where's Harry?" Eggsy asked as Whiskey replaced his old bandage. He had no reason to believe that Harry was in trouble. Just because he wasn't by Eggsy's side, doesn't mean he's dead. For he knew, Harry could be sipping tea by a fire in the tailor shop. Eggsy relaxed at the thought.

Once Agent Whiskey was finished wrapping Eggsy's bandages in silence, she sighed, "He told me not to tell you." She knew she had to tell Eggsy, his expression was desperate and confused, "Galahad ran off to investigate the last place you remember being. Something about the guys in blue and a van."

"When was that exactly?" Eggsy tried to control his frustration in his voice, but it proved more difficult than he thought. Whiskey informed him of when Harry left and his location. She didn't approve of Eggsy going out to look for his partner, but she couldn't stop him. If Harry was in trouble, Eggsy wasn't too far behind.

Once Eggsy had located the very same area he was attacked, and the last known location of Harry Hart, he scanned the area with his glasses. Nothing. Just the usual shopping crowd and the occasional biker. _Dammit, where could he have gone off to?_ Eggsy could feel an uneasy pit nesting in his stomach. His vision started to weaver as he leaned himself on a street lamp. A million words were racing through his mind. None of them were pleasant. Just as he thought he was going to pass out, a shade of blue caught his eye. He glanced in an alleyway where three men dressed in blue were rushing in a black van.

"Whiskey, are you seeing this?" Eggsy gripped his glasses that zoomed in on his targets.

"That has to be the same men who almost killed you, be careful Eggsy. They probably have Galahad. I'll run their plates." Whiskey chimed, Eggsy could hear excitement in her voice.

He on the other hand, was feeling something far from excitement. He didn't care what shape he was in, he would find Harry.

He crept closer, stumbling a bit, to the van parked outside of a warehouse that blended in with everything else. The three blue dressed men causally went inside. Eggsy made his way to the entrance where he covered his face with his sleeve, and bursted through the door. Pulling out his firearm, and keeping his other arm over his face, he glanced around the building. Completely open, full of crates and stairs up to the planks above, he spotted the men who quickly reacted to his arrival.

"I thought you said he was dead!" One shouted to the other as he grabbed the nearest assault rifle.

"He's about to be dead permanently this time!" All three men sprang into action against Eggsy. He took a dive behind some crates, grabbed a grenade from his coat pocket and chucked it. Once the explosion started to clear, he leaped out from his cover and shot all three men who were too dazed to respond. Eggsy dusted off his suit as he heard Whiskey's voice chime.

"Eggsy, I got a read on those plates. The men belong to an organization that deals with underground drug trafficking. Their symbol is a blue donkey, it can be found on multiple buildings around London. The last time they were seen was 5 years ago. They robbed a bank and escaped arrest. They sound like big shots to me. Did you locate Galahad?"

Eggsy didn't care about the details of these blue jackasses, he was zoned out for most of what Whiskey was saying, but snapped out of it at the mention of Harry. "No, not yet. I'll keep you updated, Agent Whiskey."

"Please do."

Eggsy roamed the warehouse, checking boxes and crates alike for any signs. It was way too easy taking out those guys, which worried him. There would most likely be more heading this way. Just as he was about to exit the warehouse to do a perimeter sweep, one of the crates just feet in front of him started to glow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Darkness felt all too familiar for Eggsy. He's been unconscious longer in the past hours than conscious it seemed at this point. Eggsy could feel his back propped up against a wall, his chin rested on his chest. The ground was plush and it would have been almost comfortable if he had placed himself there on his own. He, however, had no clue where he was or what happened after the warehouse. His eyelids were heavy but he pried them open steadily, trying not to draw attention to himself just in case. His surroundings started to come into focus, and at first, Eggsy thought he was back at Kingsman tailors. It was a small cozy room with lush brown carpet, a leather couch that looked like it was never once used, deep blue pillows and a desk with a rather fancy office chair. The room had paintings and decor that gave it danty quirks that would remind you of your grandparents office space. This confused Eggsy, it mimicked so much of the Kingsman look, yet, there was something very off about the whole room. What bothered him most, however, is that he lay on the floor when a couch was just feet away. It just hit Eggsy when the door creaked open, a brown polished oxford peeking through. Eggsy jumped to his feet, alert and ready for anything. As the door finally came to a halt, Eggsy was face to face with a short wrinkled man. He easily looked like he walked out of a time machine from prehistoric times. A fossil if you will, his eyes were sunken and grey, one looked glossy, almost like it was glass. He had no hair but his scalp was covered in brown spots, his nose was thin and quite stubby and his lips were non-existent, he just had what looked like a solid line for a mouth. His suit was what Eggsy didn't understand. He could spot a specially made Kingsman suit from a mile away. Dark blue, almost the same shade as the pillows, with shoulder pads, perhaps to make his appearance broader. He wore a light brown button up underneath, and a blue and green striped tie. He was quite the sight, and not in a good way.

"Who the hell are you?" Eggsy questioned, breaking the silence. The old man stepped in the room with one hand behind his back, either for back support or he was trying to hide something. Eggsy waited for a reply as the old timer made his way sluggishly toward the desk in the room. Once seated, he folded both hands on his desk and leaned forward. _Definitely for back support_ , Eggsy thought. Still standing, Eggsy repeated his question, a little louder than before just in case this old man's hearing was off.

The old man met Eggsy's eyes, "Sit down, boy. On the couch, over yonder." His accent was american. Eggsy didn't hesitate, he knew this man had no energy to try anything, let alone stand. If he was in any danger, it would have presented itself by now. Eggsy unbuttoned his blazer and sat legs crossed, not breaking the gaze of the old man.

"Now I will tell you who I am." The old man's words were very breathy and sharp, "You may refer to me as Dr. Burro. My company, as you may have seen, is The Blue Burro. I have here, a very respectable work ethic, one that you compromised the other day-"

"Do you work with the black market? Do you deal drugs? What were your men doing in that abandoned warehouse and what have you done with Agent Galahad?!" Eggsy uncrossed his legs and sat forward. He found it hard to maintain good posture in front of a man who caused him harm and could have his partner locked away somewhere.

"Calm down boy, I can't have these heated arguments like I used too. I'll answer your questions. You'll just have to be patient." Eggsy gritted his teeth but he remained quiet and listened to the man. "Although my company, yes, deals with illegal drug trafficking, we are a very class A organization. If necessary, we do dabble in the black market now and again. Mind you, son, I have friends in the law enforcement. I don't consider myself above the law or anyone else. I made this company because I respect the needs of others. I originally wanted to sell fine suits and classy wear. But business was no good since Kingsman suits are all too high and mighty in the market. After I saw what that Poppy lady was doing, I thought, why not make drugs that heal you? To be praised by your product rather than feared. Instead of medical marijuana, why not engineer all drugs to act even better than that green stuff. To heal your body from aging, disease, hunger and thirst. I eventually would like to pitch this to officials who can get it done, however, it needs to be tested before it can go up against a deciding council.'

'As for what you saw at the warehouse, I was getting all the ingredients shipped in to start the experiments. What you ran into was only security. A little bomb I invented to not kill the intruder, but nearly cause them to faint and be given to the right hands." the Dr. twiddled his thumbs, looking rather pleased. Eggsy didn't get any bad feelings about his man but what he was doing, still wasn't right.

"Look, I get what you're doing. Maybe you do care about people's health but you can't keep dealing with your company illegally. You also attacked me and possibly my partner, which you still haven't explained where he is and what happened to him."

"Ah yes, Mr. Hart is comfortable where he is. I can have someone escort you to his room when you're ready." Dr. Burro stood up with difficulty and walked over to Eggsy who was now standing in front of the couch.

"Dr. Burro, where are we and why did you take me here instead of turning me in?" Eggsy started to feel a bead of sweat trickle down his neck. The old man looked up at him with his eyes squinted.

"You're here at my home, a mansion dedicated to my experiments and monthly book clubs. I quite enjoy the countryside of France." The Dr. reached in his pocket and pulled out a small round buzzer. He clicked it once and placed it back in his pocket.

"France…" Eggsy narrowed his eyes and asked again," Why did you bring me to your home? What have you done to Harry?"

The Dr. stared at the door expectantly, "For my product to be able to sale, it needs to go through testing and experimental periods. I need participants whom I can test the drugs on. You two happened to wonder near my company warehouse. As eager as you were to know what lay in the crates, I'm giving you the chance to see for yourself up close and frankly, quite personal."

Eggsy's eyes widened, he needed to find Harry and get the hell out of there. Just as he was going to make a break for the door, it bursted open to two men armed with stun guns and heavy bullet proof armor.

"Gentlemen, please escort our friend here to see his partner. Make sure he doesn't wander off, we wouldn't want our only participants jumping the gun now. Off you go."

If these men were going to take Eggsy to Harry, he didn't want to ruin the chance of finding him. So, Eggsy walked out of the room into a long hallway decorated the same as the room he was just in. With a man on each arm they nudged him along, not wasting any time. Eggsy looked back at the room, and there he saw the old doctor smiling ear to ear, shutting the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Eggsy grew increasingly nervous about the situation. The smile on the doctor's face didn't sweep warmth over Eggsy as a smile should. It felt sinister, formulated and as cold as the deepest cavern in the north atlantic ocean. He couldn't help but furrow his brows and wrinkling his nose as the guards escorted him down the ever expanding hallway. Finally, they reached a dark brown polished door with a silver plaque that read "Client Room 1".

"What the hell is this? I thought you were taking me to see Harry!" Eggsy cursed himself for being so naive as he whipped around landing a fist on the bigger guard's chest. It didn't stun the guard like Eggsy had hoped, and before he could make his next move, the stocky guard landed his fist right on Eggsy's stab wound pushing him to the wall coughing and stumbling to the ground now wheezing.

"Oh, get up." The guard hoisted Eggsy up, opened the door to the Client Room 1, and shoved him inside before slamming the door, loosening a few bolts in the process. Eggsy, still wheezing and now laying on the floor, tried to figure out a way he could escape and find Harry. After the comotion, however, Eggsy felt like he had attempted to climb Mount Everest without an oxygen tank. He was fully content on letting his eyes remain closed, and perhaps get some rest before those jackasses came back for him. Just before Eggsy could fully appreciate the comfort of the lush carpet, he heard a small and gentle, "Eggsy?"

Eggsy's eyes shot open as quick as the speed of light at the voice of his partner. Still weak, he lifted himself up just enough to scan the room. It was larger than the old doctor's office, but still shared the same theme as the rest of the manor. An attractively made bed rested next to a window that was much too wide for the room. Nightstands with silver shaded lamps leaned embracingly against the bed. A handsome dresser with silver accent stood proudly on the opposite side from the bed. Finally, by the oddly wide window, a fancy and quint round table with a clear vase that was home to a few radiant roses and a glass plate, sat Harry Hart whom was holding the mate tea cup. Harry looked as if he was going to take a sip but his hand froze in time. His face was covered in shock which slowly melted into solace. Eggsy watched exhaustively as Harry placed his teacup back on it's plate and rushed to Eggsy who was still on the carpet. Harry embraced Eggsy gently, propping up Eggsy's head in his hand. Eggsy, smiling, let out a breathless laugh, gripping Harry's blazer.

"Good God, Eggsy. How did you get manage to end up here?" Harry spoke gingerly just above Eggsy's ear.

"I went to look for you once Whiskey found out you went missin'. I couldn't let you end up like I did, or worse. Harry, we have to get out of here."

"Yes, I know. I've only ever been kept in this room, I've been trying to scan the mansion's database but I haven't had any luck. I fear we may have to wait until we know more about our situation and that older gentlemen." Harry leaned back, propping one elbow on his knee as Eggsy put his weight on his elbow that propped him up from the floor.

"You mean the doctor. Harry, there's something really off about him. He gave me this strange look before his goons brought me to this room." Eggsy studied Harry's face, he was deep in thought, probably pondering about how to escape or how to ram his poisoned blade that lay stealthy in his oxford, across the old doctor's jugular. He was about to ask Harry how long they would have to wait, when his wound started to throb. Eggsy couldn't help but flinch and clutch his side. Harry shook his thoughts as he gripped Eggsy's shoulder. "Here, sit up on the bed." Harry eased Eggsy onto the bed as Eggsy removed his blazer to reveal a new white buttoned up covered in fresh blood.

"Dammit, your wound reopened. Eggsy, I wish you would have stayed in the medical wing." Harry started solemnly, knowing Eggsy would never stay put, especially if he needed too.

"Ah, come on 'arry, I've been through worse." Eggsy meant to let out a chuckle, but instead it sounded like a pig who had a rope tied around it's chubby neck. Harry sighed as he unbuttoned Eggsy's shirt to investigate the wound. He carefully peeled back the soaked bandage to a heavily infected slit. It was purple and red, oozing blood amongst other discharge. Eggsy took one glance at it and thought he would throw up. "I don't understand how it could become infected like this, just in one day's time." Harry bit his bottom lip as he seized the infected wound, "From what I can tell, this room doesn't have any medical supplies. Shit. I suppose it doesn't hurt to look, however." Harry stood up and started to search each cabinet, cubby, drawer and decorative box he could find. Eggsy's arms began to shake under the weight of his torso. He plopped down on the bed, chest and would exposed, staining the comforter red underneath him. He stared at the ceiling and watched as the designs overhead started to move and swirl. "That's strange." Eggsy let out an exasperated sigh.

Harry, who finally discovered in a small drawer on the nightstand some gaws, a syringe, a small glass container of morphine, medical alcohol, and scissors exclaimed, "Ha, will you look at that. We're in luck. I figure that so called doctor likes to stick it to the needle now and again," Harry looked over at Eggsy, now laying on his back with his legs hanging over the side of the bed, "What's strange?"

Eggsy groggily gestured to the ceiling with his head, "The swirls are movin'. It's-I haven't seen anything like it."

Harry looked up at the silver designs that covered the ceiling, not one of them were moving. Harry turned his attention back on Eggsy, now concerned more than he already was. He grabbed the supplies from the nightstand drawer and placed everything out on the bed. He pressed a button on his watch which actived a small but effective light. He opened one of Eggsy's eyes at a time and shined the light quickly over the pupil. Both of them were completely dilated. _Damn._ He felt Eggsy's forehead which was burning hot. _Shit!_ Harry cursed in his thoughts. "How could you be showing these symptoms so rapidly? Eggsy, did that doctor slip you anything by chance?"

Eggsy who grew increasingly more drained, he could barely focus on what Harry was doing or saying at this point, "What? Oh, um. Not-not that I can remember. Well, one of the guards punched my side." He closed his eyes, not wanting to talk or sit up or even open his eyelids.

"There has to be something they injected you with. It could've been one of his experimental drugs. Dammit, I should have been more careful. If I would have kept my guard up, I could have seen that man behind me. He blasted me with blue smoke and after that, I woke up here. I was foolish." Harry opened Eggsy's button up a little more to apply the alcohol to his wound. He dabbed it carefully as Eggsy let out a sharp inhale. "I apologize, perhaps I should have gave a warning."

"It's ight." Eggsy rubbed his eyes as Harry finished dressing his swollen stab wound.

"Once I get you settled here, you need to rest. I'll see what I can dig up about this place. Try to find a relatively easy way out."

" 'Arry, no. I don't think it's good idea for you to be wandering out by yourself."

"Eggsy, you need not worry, I can handle those-"

The door opened suddenly, Dr. Burro and his two body guards standing in the opening, "Those what, Mr. Hart?"

Harry stood up and stepped in front of Eggsy protectively. Eggsy tried to remove himself from the bed, which proved to be more trouble than he realized.

"Ah, good. I see our young Mr. Unwin has fallen quite ill just within an hour. I had faith in my abilities but I never imagined it would have such a grand result."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Harry snapped.

"Well, since I had two of you, I figured I could test my drugs on a healthy individual and an ill individual. You see, my drugs will be revolutionary if they follow through with what they are designed for." The doctor gestured toward the bed as his guards walked around him, heading for Eggsy. Harry clenched his fists ready for a fight. The men quickly hit it off, one punch and kick after the other. The old doctor watched amusingly as his two outnumbered Harry, and Eggsy lay helpless on the bed. As one of the men distracted Harry for a few seconds, the other whipped out his stun gun. Before Harry could conquer what was happening, he was down on the carpet, his body numb.

"Fuck!" Harry attempted to thrash his arm but it was futile. The guards chuckled and moved on from Harry, making their way to the bed. Eggsy tried once more to sit up but he was too weak. He held his arms up over his chest in defense, but one of the guards grabbed his torso and threw him over his shoulder. He felt like a ragdoll, useless and ashamed. The old doctor commanded the men to take Eggsy to the laboratory. As the men marched out of the room, Harry still lay motionless on the floor exclaimed, "Eggsy! This is blasphemy! You're insane!" Dr. Burro smiled ear to ear once again as he started to close the door, leaving Harry alone in Client Room 1.

"What are you going to do to him! Come back! Bring him back! Eggsy! EGGSY!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eggsy remembered having the flu as a child, his mum would sing him to sleep and stay with him through the night. His dad was always gone which made his bond with his mum that much closer. He would have horrible coughing fits that would hurt his chest, his whole body felt like a prison. Endless cold sweats and violent shaking. The only way he managed to survive it was because of his mum's caring soul. Eggsy had grown to see Harry as such, as Harry it seemed to share the same perspective. And in that moment, as Eggsy was being helplessly carried by a much larger and busk man than he, feeling much like he did when he had the flu, Eggsy couldn't help but feel the need to have Harry with him. It was strange, throughout their unfortunate capture, all he could think about was Harry's safety. It seemed like he's been slumped over this man's shoulder for ages. No words could escape him, and he was too weak to swing his fists or kick his feet. With his fleeing energy he was able to glance up and was met with the old doctor's sinister grin, and soulless eyes staring into his. _What the hell was going on?_

Harry's fingers started to twitch, that was a good sign. It felt like thousands of tiny needles were beginning to poke and stab his entire body. Harry gritted his teeth waiting for any muscle to respond to his commands. It was taking much too long for his delight, and on top of that not knowing where Eggsy was absolutely killed him. Any time Eggsy was in danger, all he could envision was Eggsy's father, dying right in front of him. He made a promise to himself that no harm would ever come to Eggsy. So far, he was failing miserably. With every passing minute Harry couldn't see or hear Eggsy was another minute of agony. As soon as he could gain complete feeling in his limbs, he would spring out of Client Room 1 and race to Eggsy. He started to daydream the rescue of his partner, it was the only thing he could do at the moment.

Agent Whiskey couldn't quite wrap her head around the situation. After everything her and the other other Kingsman agents had been through these past months, Whiskey didn't know how much longer she could keep her bearings. She sat at her desk, slumped over in her chair as the computer moninters gleaned their hopeless reflection upon her glasses. At this point the only agents that were left were just a handful and herself. She, however, was the only agent present at headquarters. The others were scattered only God knew where. Some still cleaning up after Poppy's horror show. Agent Whiskey sighed. She missed Eggsy and Harry probably more than she liked to admit. They were gone most days but when they stuck around the offices, it was quite entertaining seeing the two interact. It was sweet and brotherly, yet, she sensed an underlying disclosed feeling between the two. A feeling that Whiskey had seen many times between two souls that were split from one. Whiskey shook her wandering thoughts away cynically as she met her computer screen, the security footage from the old warehouse where Eggsy went to investigate on a loop. The black and white static video made Eggsy look like another person. Even in a dangerous and uncertain situation, he always appeared ready for a fight. Just before the scene could start again, Eggsy was swallowed by the all too familiar smoke.

Agent Whiskey couldn't stomach it any longer, if she stared at the computer for one more hour, she would go mad. Collecting her final decision, the agent grabbed her coat and hat, and burst out of the laboratory. She may still be the agency's analyst, but she had a field mission to solve. _Her monitors could stand a few hours without her_ , she thought amusingly. It was a crazy concept, investigating a place where two agents had gone missing, however, Whiskey knew this was the only way she could find answers. And this, she did.

He shifted and squirmed as fast as his tingling body could take him. Harry had known many frustrating encounters in his years of living, this one, so happened to be in first place. He gawked at the loud clock displayed on the wall above the bed. Almost half an hour had passed without him even noticing. He guessed time didn't apply to a man who lay limp on the floor. With his now rested strength, however, he hoisted himself upward, wobbled a bit, and finally sat rather hard on the chair he was sitting in when Eggsy first entered the room. _Eggsy, where could he be at this moment, what are they doing to him,_ Harry bit his lip at the piercing thought. Letting one leg support the other, he made his way from the chair to the closed door. He let the wooden and brass door silently make it's way to open, peeping around it as it went on. The coast was clear, for now. Harry smoothed his blazer and shifted his tie before he proceeded through the hall. With little knowledge about what lay ahead, he kept his poisoned blade under his shoe ready. One consistent throughout this whole ordeal in the manor, the temperature remained cold, nonetheless Harry couldn't help but sweat. It was hard to tell when one hall ended, and the next began. The patterns on the walls made everything seem like you were in a never ending maze of corridors. Harry stopped walking and stood quietly, listening. He could hear the creaking of wood, the brass doors shifting and the paintings swaying back and forth- _wait, they were, swaying?_ Harry suddenly felt a pit in his stomach. No wonder he had a hard time keeping a straight line. He assumed it was from being stunned. They weren't in France, they were on a ship. He didn't even notice the window in Client Room 1 was fogged. This old doctor was more clever than he thought. His sense of urgency grew acknowledging this new information, Harry needed to rescue Eggsy and get the hell off this ship before they sailed too far out into the blue abyss to a point of no return. Just as Harry paced onward, he heard a shout from Client Room 1.

"He's gone! Search every room, he's going for the younger agent, assign extra guards to the Lab!" A man's voice commanded just down the hall from which Harry came from. Thanks to that man's idiocy, all Harry needed to do was follow them to the Lab. There, if fate allowed, he would find Eggsy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The cold metal against Eggsy's back and bottom caused uncontrollable shivers throughout his body. After being slung over a man's shoulder swaying back and forth and carried for what seemed like hours, being aggressively tossed into an operating chair of sorts was the most appealing trial yet. Eggsy couldn't make out anything but the chair he was sitting in, there were too many blazing lights seeping under his eyelids for him to open them. His head pounded while his side felt like a football player tackled him after getting pummeled by the football itself. Noises of machinery as well as water boiling in all directions filled his ears, he tried to focus in on the old doctor's voice but it was no use. His skin grew increasing clammy, his hair draped over his forehead and eyes making him look like a rejected Beatle member, his white and blood stained button up was wrinkled beyond an iron's help, and his chest and mid torso were exposed. Eggsy wished he had fixed himself before becoming a damsel in distress, it would have made his rescue more alluring. He weakly chuckled at the image his scrambled delusioned brain formulated, Harry Hart as Westley, Eggsy himself as Buttercup, countered the odds and sticking it to authority. Eggsy being carried bridal style to safety in the arms of his masked hero, Harry. _Fuck, I must be really off my rocker_ , Eggsy theorized. He must have had a dazed dreamy look on his face for the doctor to snap him awake, "Hm, seems to me you're already flying among the clouds. We haven't even administered my vaccine yet", he chuckled. Eggsy tried to open his eyes, this time he was able to make out a blurry distorted face of he presumed Dr. Burro.

"What the _hell_ -you need to think about letting _me_ go before you're-really going to be asking for trouble you, _you dickhead_ ," Eggsy's words were jumbled and in his mind he was saying exactly what he rehearsed, only it didn't come out that way. The doctor gazed upon him almost in a somber tone, only it was of amusement rather than anything else.

"Carla, administer 250mg of Vaccine 1009. Mr. Unwin, in just a few short moments, you will should feel like a whole new person, if not make a %100 recovery from your current weak and battered state," Dr. Burro let his face become only a few inches away from Eggsy's, establishing full eye contact by peeling up Eggsy's eyelids. Eggsy couldn't raise his arms in defense, only accept the physical torture he imagined the doctor had in store. Eggsy felt the woman whom Dr. Burro called Carla grab his arm and pray a needle his surfaced vein. His eyes shot from the doctor to his violated forearm. The doctor released his eyelids and grabbed his head, forcing his vision to once more, the doctor's eyes, "There's no need to see, _only feel_. Let your broken flesh feel the healing abilities my destiny has provided." Eggsy felt a burning sensation in his arm as his creeped throughout his entire diaphragm. His eyes darted wildly as his breathing intensified, the doctor let Eggsy's head droop to his chest, as he slowly stepped away from the medical chair. The doctor pulled up a stool and proceeded to watch Eggsy as if he was watching a screening of _The Matrix_ for the first time. Eggsy's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he slowly lifted his head back until it hit the headrest of the metal chair with a quite thud. His fists gripped the armrests like he was going down the world's most intense roller coaster, he could feel such burning pain echoing like a pulsating signal one after the other. The metal chair began to feel like ice spikes impeling every inch of his body. Eggsy gritted his teeth so hard he thought they would shatter, _what was in Vaccine 1009?_ He needed to escape his body, and his mind went to the only place it felt safe, Harry Hart.

Harry could hear mumbling in a room just feet from his own. He could see down the corridor two men rushing past in lab coats, he felt a sense of dread remembering the state Eggsy was in when the doctor took him. Seeing the lab coats gave Harry hope he was getting closer to his goal, he just needed to get past this room where he suspected crewmembers were. Harry skimmed along the wall until he was able to peek in, his gasp almost gave him away. He was peeking into a security monitor room, empty except for the screens and the live feed they were producing. Quickly, he hopped in and shut the door, within seconds scanning every screen for any presence of Eggsy. This was when it really settled with Harry that they were indeed on a ship, a transport vessel of some kind. Six monitors were dedicated to viewing the ship's surroundings, to Harry's surprise, the ship was still docked at the shipping port. A cruise like bridge connected the vessel to the wooden docks below, riddled with crewmembers he guessed. Harry felt some of the tension tether, they weren't in the middle of the ocean, he could grab Eggsy and easily make his way onto the dock and escape, putting just another sloppy mission behind him, so he hopped. His heart gained a few cracks as he made his way to the lab's security footage. There, on a metal slab, surrounded by dozens of chemical workstations, fifty or so scientists, hundreds of beaming lights and the Dr. Burro himself gawking, was his partner Eggsy. Upon closer examination of the screen, he could clearly see Eggsy was struggling. Harry felt the rage of a thousand manned army at the sight that settled before him. He slammed his fists on the desk spilling someone's forgotten about cold coffee. Harry rushed out of the room and sprinted down the corridor, turning left down another where he could see glass doors leading to the lab just 20 feet away. It seemed like every crew member were huddled into the room, to disgusting watch as their boss objectified a helpless boy. Harry fumed, his face turning red, he knew it wasn't very gentleman like to show such anguish and animosity, but Dr. Burro wasn't a gentleman. Harry scanned the walls with his watch looking for a power cable of any kind. Within seconds he located the main power cable, going to the lab. Harry started to formulate a plan of action and rescue. First, he would need to stun the crowd, _cut the power_ , then take out the doctor amid the confusion, _use poisoned oxford blade_ , finally, gently secure Eggsy and abandon ship. Definitely easier said than done, but for Eggsy, Harry was about to do the impossible yet again.

Agent Whiskey scoured the empty warehouse where two of the agencies' best had gone missing. Her polished black high heels were now covered in dust amongst other mysterious chemicals she was eager to run tests on. Whiskey felt quite out of place in this old, rusted and now abandoned warehouse in her freshly cut hair and pearl white lab coat. She knelt down and placed two fingers on the ground, swiping samples of the blue smoke residue that Eggsy disappeared in. Bringing the sample to her nose and giving it a good ole fashioned sniff, Whiskey let out a repulsed _Eck_.It was chloroform but with another scent she didn't recognize. Maybe it was the dye for the smoke? Whiskey cursed herself for yet another useless trip out into the battleground turning up nothing to further the investigation and complete her objective; finding Harry Hart and Eggsy Unwin. Just as she was making her exit, her watch vibrated, stopping her half in half out of the warehouse's back door.

Whiskey gasped, "I knew making that call was going to be the best decision I ever made!" Beaming with glee, the ecstatic doctor raced to the nearest cabbie and dove in, exclaiming to a confused cabbie driver where he needed to go. On her highly functionable watch was a single red dot across a digital map of sorts. While tending to Eggsy in the infirmary, Whiskey made the suggestion to turn on the _location setting_ in their watches. Harry was onboard with the idea since it would've come in handy to find Eggsy before the Burro had. The only downside to the watch setting, you can only see where the agent is when their using their watch, for security purposes of course. Knowing this, Whiskey quickly memorized the location beaming on her watch, hoping traffic would be light on her way for a swift rescue shot.

The piercing lights screamed with high pitched noises, the blurry figures colored white and blue surrounded him, his blood thickened and his sweat made the metal of the chair icy against his forearms and neck. Eggsy was in the most pain he's ever been in, clutching his fists harder in to the armrest, drawing blood from under his fingernails. He didn't realize it, but he was biting down on the inside of his cheeks causing blood to fill his mouth, eventually being protruded from the side of mouth. His heart raced and started to have palpitations. As the ripple effect of agonizing anguish echoed throughout Eggsy's body, he wished in that moment he were dead. To his realization, he was about to get his wish. He could feel his body giving up, and for his mental state, he was willingly going with it. Thoughts of the infamous Harry Hart streamed into view. Harry sat on the familiar Kingsman Tailor shop couch, inviting Eggsy to sit with him. Once seated, Eggsy gazed into Harry's concerned eyes.

"Am I dead, 'Arry?", Eggsy took a moment to pause,"Are you dead?"

Harry delicately grabbed a martini from the footstool, placing it to his lips and taking a silent sip, "No, but you don't have long, your body is slowly starting to scum to it's ordeal. I, on the other hand am tired." He leaned back offering Eggsy his martini.

"No thanks. 'Arry, if I die, will I ever see you again?" Eggsy felt stupid for asking the question, but his subconscious saw Harry has someone to confide in, someone who he admired, someone he loved. In order for Eggsy to leave everything behind, he had to believe he would have something, someone to see on the other side.

"I should say so. Perhaps we'll reunite at some point in the not so distant future, or better yet, I'll be waiting for you." Harry's smile filled Eggsy with such warmth and reassurance, he too smiled more than he ever had before. His feelings faded as he grew fatigued all of a sudden, slowly descending onto Harry, who gracefully placed Eggsy's head on his lap. Harry watched solemnly as Eggsy's eyes began to close, his hand rubbing Eggsy's head, "I will see you soon, my dearest friend."

Harry's scan picked up the wires in the ship's walls, homing in on the specific cable that cut off the lab's power supply. _Got cha_ , Harry hastily started to kick the wall, barely making a dent. These walls were made of wood but most likely had steal reinforcements. _Fuck!_ Harry scrambled frantically before looking at his watch yet again, _Damn, we really don't use these enough._ Aiming toward the wall, a single red beam shot out from the front of his watch, slowly burning a tiny hole into the wall. It was taking much too long, Harry decided to try another approach. Assuming there were only a couple security guards, Harry could rush in, blinding everyone in the room with a flash and stealing a handgun from a stunned guard. These thoughts made Harry feel unprofessional and sloppy, but none of that mattered. Eggsy matterered, and getting him off this vessel was Harry's sole purpose, this he would accomplish despite the costs.

Dr. Burro took off his glasses in defeat. Every scientist in the room broke their focus off of Eggsy and back to their working stations. Two security guards positioned themselves behind the doctor, who had his head slumped down into his hand.

"Dr. Burro?" One guard asked.

"I was really hoping this young gentlemen would be different. He wasn't like the others, he didn't have drugs poisoning him. He was healthy, athletic, intelligent." Dr. Burro sighed he took one final look at the man sitting before him.

"What do you want us to do with 'em?"

"Throw him into the sea like the others. _Dammit_ ," The doctor stood up to announce to his scientists, "Alright, we're taking a new approach to the Vaccine, I want more tests to be done but this time-" His words were cut short by a loud boom. The room's attention shot to the laboratory's double doors, Harry stood confidently like Clint Eastwood busting down the doors of Saloon. That pride lasted just seconds as Harry's attention veered from the doctor to Eggsy. Eggy's skin was as pale as the moon, his once plush rosey lips were now dry and lavender, his had slumped on his shoulder, blood dripping from his mouth to his exposed chest. Eggsy's eyes were open and completely glossed over, no life to be found. Harry felt his heart shatter into a million fragile fragments, piercing the organs around it. Time slowed as he thought he would pass out. He couldn't hear anything, but he could see the doctor ordered his guards to kill Harry. Instead of giving in to the idea of death, Harry could feel his sorrow transforming into absolute animosity. The feeling could be described as how he felt when Valentine's church test run affected him too. Harry decided to let the red take over, not knowing what was about to ensue upon the Doctor and his associates, and not knowing if he would get to save Eggsy before he loses himself along the way.


End file.
